so emotional
by gleek4brittanna2kai12
Summary: when Santana and Rachel do a duet in glee club Santana begins to develop new feelings for the tiny Jew, and we all know what Santana wants Santana gets.


It's that feeling, the feeling of sudden realisation that gets me. It's not the hate or the envy but the lust and the want. But you are the one person I would least expect to have that feeling about. I knew there was something there. you're always so nice to me and accepting. You may say mean things about me sometimes, but I know that you're only using your words as a form of self-defence because let's face it, im a bitch.

"Oi Barbra Streisand" As she turned to look at me my heart skipped a beat, why do I have this feeling about her of all people

"firstly, as much as I admire miss Streisand I would not like to be called that as it may make people assume I look at myself as more than her and that is just ridiculous and secondly….."

"calm it Rachel" I interrupted her "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed doing that duet with you in glee club yesterday, I hate to admit it but we actually make quite a good couple" her furrowed brow and questionable look answered my statement "like as duet partners not as… you know cus you're not gay and… well not that I don't think you're like…. Im just gonna shut up now" how can she make me of all people stumble on my words?

"Well I'll be dammed, Miss Santana Lopez is being nice to me?" _what? No im not!_

"So what? All im saying is that we are good together, we sound good together, here" I handed her my phone "put your number in and I will call you tonight" She did as requested and handed the phone back to me, as I took it back our fingers accidentally grazed and my mind went blank. I forgot how to breathe, lost in that one touch. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

(Rachel's P.O.V)

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Who's this?"

"Rachel it's me Santana"

"Oh. Hello Santana, I didn't actually expect you to call me"

"Why not?"

"I dunno I guess cus you haven't really shown much interest in being my friend up till now"

"Well I do Rach I really do"

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you want to come over, I really hate talking on the phone about stuff like this." _stuff like what?_

"Ok sure I will be there in about twenty minutes just let me get changed"

"Ok bye hun"

"Bye" with that I hung up the phone. That was strange; I wonder what she wants to talk about.

My current outfit is really not suitable to go out in my own time. At school it helps to hide my true personality but there's something about Santana she makes me want to be myself, to show her who I truly am and make her accept me one way… or another.

Wow. Santana's house is beautiful it's so classy, original hard wood floors and a beautifully designed by Kari Whitman interior effect. And to top it all off there was Santana she looked beautiful in a pale yellow summer dress her golden sun kissed skin shimmered in the natural light portraying through the living room window. _What am I doing thinking about her in that way! _

After a few minutes of awkward silence I asked "so what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

(Santana's P.O.V)

This is it; she's here in my house looking beautiful as ever. Not that I would have minded in the slightest if she kept her innocent middle school look, but she hasn't this is not Rachel Berry I thought to myself, her short black jean shorts exposing just enough thigh to keep things interesting, her white fitting tank top emphasising her top half in all the right places… she looks HOT. _what no! Stop thinking that! _

"Santana!" her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I replied in my usual HBIC voice.

She looked startled by my sudden change in attitude. "I just said do you want to sit down you look pale as a ghost" she's so cute when she cares…_ no stop it!_

"Um yeah sure" I stepped away from the entrance allowing her to walk past me "lounge is just through there" I pointed to the large opening in the wall where the lounge was "do you want a drink? We have everything."

She turned to face me after studying one of the pictures on the wall of me and Britney when we were nine. After studying me for a while she replied "just a coke please" she said with a smile.

I nod and she turns round to enter the lounge "Nice ass… shit... I meant shorts"

She just looked at me and laughed _fuck._

* * *

(Rachel's P.O.V)

"Nice ass… shit… I meant shorts"

Did she just complement my ass? I guess I made the right decision to get changed sure got her to see the real me. I should probably stop staring at her. I turn around to sit in the lounge, I can still feel her eyes on my back I know she's trying to hide it but she's not doing a very good job… I wonder what it was that she wanted to talk to me about.

"hey Rach' you wanna watch a movie?" I was dragged out of my daydream by her soft voice coming in from the kitchen

"Um yeah sure" I replied standing up just as she walked into the room with our drinks

As she handed me my drink with a smile she said "awesome, what do you want to watch? I don't have any musicals but I do have Romeo and Juliet… Kind of a secret pleasure of mine"

"Oh I love that play and of course the movie, lets watch that" I replied smiling at her to which she smiled massively and put the DVD in the thingy to play it. _Wow she has a nice ass…_

* * *

(Santana's P.O.V)

Look at her, her pale white skin lit up by the movie. Her soft lips mouthing the words, what I would do to kiss them. We have been lying on the couch for an hour watching the movie. Maybe if I just make a move, I am Santana Top Bitch Lopez after all… here I go.

"Um Santana what are you doing?" Rachel enquired as I slowly placed my arm round her shoulder

I just smiled down at her which she returned "relax Rachel just getting comfy" much to my surprise she rested her head in the crook of my neck and carefully laid her arm around my now bare midriff.

* * *

_i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review etc because i like your opinions, give me some ideas as well, what would you like to hear? :) love you all _


End file.
